


just a big joke

by hanzo_png



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzo_png/pseuds/hanzo_png
Summary: A little ficlet based off of phsfg's comic on tumblr!***Hanzo hurts Jesse's feeling by calling what they had a big joke, but that isn't exactly true.Hanzo doesn't really mention that part, though.





	just a big joke

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to phsfg for letting me write this, all credit to them for the idea!!
> 
> link in end notes!

  Hanzo had been perfectly fine with just sitting near Jesse, close to him with no real expectations. He'd been feeling fine up until he felt Genji's hand clap his back. He glances at him, confused. “What?” He asks, and Genji grins, pointing a thumb towards a guy who not so subtly quickly turns his head away, hurrying away and out of the park they were in. 

  “That guy was totally checking you out, and he was cute, you should-” He's interrupted when Hanzo gets to his feet and in Genji's face, visibly annoyed and irritated. That was fast.

  “Genji, I'm  _ straight _ , how many times do I have to-”

  Okay, this was news to Jesse. His face falls a little bit as he looks at Hanzo. “Hey, hold on a sec. You're straight?” He asks, making Hanzo turn to look at him. 

  “Well…yes, why?” Hanzo responds, but then it kind of hits him. “Wait, did you assume-”

  Blushing a bit, Jesse holds up his hand self defense. “I mean, yeah, I did. I just thought since ya liked holdin’ hands and stuff, that you were maybe sorta-”

  Hanzo scoffs, rolling his eyes and jabbing Jesse in the chest. “Newsflash, asshole, they were all  _ jokes _ . All of that never really meant anything.” He takes a step away from Jesse, who looks pretty hurt by everything Hanzo is saying to him. He shrinks in on himself a little bit, but Hanzo continues anyways. “I guess it makes sense as to why you've put up with me. Just to get in my pants like everyone else,” He mutters, looking away from him. Genji awkwardly backs away from the two of them a step or two, to give them a bit of space. He…can't decide if it's a good thing or a bad thing that he said anything to Hanzo at all.

  “That's not it at all,” Jesse tries to tell him, rubbing his arm a bit, feeling nervous and a bit crestfallen. He hadn't expected this, not at all. Hanzo just shakes his head.

  “Yeah, it is. I know it is,” He mutters, crossing his arms. Jesse is quiet for a moment before he chuckles quietly, looking at Hanzo.

  “Ya know what? Fuck you.” Tears were starting to fill his eyes, and he kind of hated it. Wet anger was the worst, but he'd be Goddamned if he didn't feel terrible right now and he wanted Hanzo to know it. He really did think Hanzo cared, even just a little. Hanzo glances at him, uneasy. “If you wanna keep thinking that people won't like you for you, then go a-fucking-head. That's not my problem anymore.” He can't bring himself to look at him, because he was starting to get choked up, and the tears were starting to flow. He kind of can't believe that this hurt so bad. He…he really did like Hanzo, and this was a big blow. “But don't- don't involve people who actually like in your- in your  _ gay experiments _ ,” He chokes out. He felt used, and that didn't feel good. 

  Hanzo looks at him then, stunned. “That's- that's not what I…I didn't-”

  Scoffing, Jesse rolls his eyes. “Right, of course you didn't,” He mutters, and Hanzo looks down, hiding the embarrassed, awkward blush that was beginning to tint his cheeks. He huffs out a breath, shaking his head a bit.

  “Look, it isn't  _ my  _ fault that you thought I was gay, alright?” He snaps, trying to push back the fact he was starting to feel really shitty about what he's said up to this point. Jesse quickly wipes at his eyes, smiling in disbelief. 

  “Right. Okay. But it is your fault I skipped out on a date with someone who was  _ actually  _ interested in me just because you were feeling ‘lonely’ and wanted me around to cuddle and shit.” He turns and looks at him, smirking. “You know... Like a  _ date _ .”

  Genji's eyes widen a bit, his eyebrows raised. “Well shit, Hanzo,” He murmurs, mostly to himself. Hanzo shoots him a dirty look before he manages to look back at Jesse. 

  “Jesse, look-” 

  Jesse ignores him. “I gave up my time to be with you…” He glances at him. “Because I really did care about you.” He smiles a bit.  “But I guess that was just one big, funny joke to you!” He musters a disheartened, angry laugh as he starts walking away, his smile quickly fading as he walked. “A real fuckin’ hoot.” Hanzo can't really do anything as he watches him walk away. 

  He's been properly put in his place, and it didn't feel good. It didn't feel good at all. Alright, so maybe he'd been lying about the way he actually felt, but it wasn't because he had anything against Jesse in any way. It was his own fault, because he was scared of these feelings, and he didn't really know how to process it all. He just stands there, watching as Jesse's figure just gets smaller and smaller. He swallows hard past the lump in his throat, now feeling like  _ he  _ was going to cry. Genji inhales sharply through his teeth before letting out a low whistle. 

  “So, uh…that went well,” He murmurs, looking at Hanzo. Hanzo glares at him angrily. 

  “Shut the fuck up. You did this,” He snaps, pointing in the direction Jesse went. “Why did you even say anything?” He demands, pissed off. Genji just laughs, kind of unable to believe Hanzo is blaming him for what just happened. 

  “Hey, I didn't do this. You're the one who overreacted like that.” He starts walking away, and Hanzo frowns, following him. “You didn't have to be such a dick to him. He's a sweet guy.”

  Hanzo sneers. “I don't care, I'm not-”

  “Oh, shut up, Hanzo. You obviously care, or you wouldn't be looking like you feel like the scum of the earth, alright?” He sighs, looking at Hanzo in enough time to see Hanzo's face clear of any bitterness. “And I can't tell you how you feel or anything, but…” He sighs again, shaking his head a little bit. “But I don't think you'd feel this bad if you didn't like him even a little.”

  Hanzo didn't think it possible that he was getting a lecture from his carefree, annoying younger brother who had a bit of a tilted moral compass when it came to relationships, which only made him feel worse about the situation. If _Genji_ was giving him a lecture like this, then he must’ve really messed this up. He crosses his arms, looking down at the ground, not saying anything else as they walked. 

  He really was a dick. 

 

***

 

  Hanzo knocks on Jesse's door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly as he tried to look anywhere but at the door so he didn't have to make eye contact with Jesse right away. There was no way he could, not after how he acted. It takes a moment or two, but the door opens, and then there's a sigh. Hanzo quickly glances to see a tired looking Jesse. 

  “Whaddya want?” Jesse asks quietly, leaning against the doorframe, crossing his arms. He didn't exactly want to see Hanzo right now, and frankly, it irritated him that he actually came to his door. 

  Hanzo clears his throat, and he can feel the heat rising to his cheeks. “Listen. I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I was…a bit out of line with the way I acted.” He rubs his arm nervously, biting his lip for a moment, feeling even more nervous when Jesse doesn't say anything. So he continues. “I just- it’s kind of hard for me to-to really accept...that I feel this way about, you know, men. Or, um…more specifically, you.” He takes a shaky breath. “Especially you.” 

  Jesse straightens a bit, leaning away from the doorframe. Huh. He doesn't say anything, deciding to let Hanzo continue to explain himself. He certainly had a lot of that to do.

  “I feel bad for the way I made you feel…and I'm sorry,” He murmurs, looking up at Jesse. “I am…and, um, if it's okay…” He shifts a bit. “I want to make it up to you. I want to take you on an actual date.” 

  Surprised, Jesse raises his eyebrows. “So after all that, you still think I'd wanna go on a date with you?” He asks, making Hanzo wince. “You were a total asshole, Hanzo. Like, I bet even Genji thought so.”

  Hanzo sighs quietly, nodding a bit. This was fair, he decides. It was fair that Jesse is reacting this way. “I understand. I truly am sorry for what happened.” He starts backing away, but Jesse holds up a hand.

  “Hold on, I wasn't done.” He takes a step towards Hanzo. “Now, I still really like you. A whole lot.” He crosses his arms, a bit amused at Hanzo's surprised expression. “But if I'm gonna go on a date with you…it best be the most amazing date I've ever been on, ya hear?” He demands, and Hanzo can't help but laugh and nod, feeling relief flood through him when Jesse says yes to him.

  “Yes- Yes, of course, Jesse, it will be,” He promises, nodding again. “It will be.” Jesse grins and wraps an arm around Hanzo's waist. 

  “Good. I think I deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://phsfg.tumblr.com/post/167114466781/a-way-longer-than-it-was-supposed-to-be-comic-that
> 
>  
> 
> ^^comic^^


End file.
